1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistor and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a CMOS transistor on a semiconductor material layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various electronic communication devices are being produced at low cost. Particularly, electronic chips of the electronic communication devices using radio frequency identification (RFID) technology (hereinafter referred to as RFID chips) are usually manufactured by a printing process for a circuit pattern so as to reduce manufacturing costs.
The RFID chips generally include an RFID passive tag for transferring energy from an RFID reader, and a conventional RFID tag is needed to sense a signal having at least an ultra-high frequency (UHF) which may be more than about 800 MHz. For that reason, the transistors in the conventional RFID chips usually require a relatively high cut-off frequency and various logic circuits having a plurality of p-type metal-oxide semiconductor (PMOS) and n-type metal-oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistors.
However, the transistor having a high cut-off frequency may be difficult to manufacture using a low-cost printing process. Particularly, the printing process may not be compatible with a material layer comprising semiconductor material having high charge-carrier mobility. For example, when an organic material is used for the semiconductor material layer (since the organic material may be more suitable for the printing process than silicon) the charge-carrier mobility of the organic material may be less than that of the silicon (Si) to thereby increase the operation voltage and threshold voltage of the transistor.